


Baby Cute

by ColhanTheDeviant



Series: Early Days [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace has a weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This was written before the Impel Down Arc when Luffy and Ace's backstorys were shown. So it doesn't match canon wise.

Luffy was adorable, no question about that. With his wide, big brown eyes and the chubbiness that stemmed from being two years old, Luffy's cuteness could rival that of a new born kitten.

Whenever they were walking in the square the women would coo and giggle at the sight of Luffy toddling beside him, his chubby hand holding his own.

Even Ace wasn't immune to Luffy's baby cuteness.

So whenever Luffy waddled up, grasping his big brothers black shorts in one hand with his little fingers and looking up at him with those big begging eyes and mumbling "Niichan" in a tone that made him sound like the saddest baby in the world.

Ace couldn't help but hug the little toddler to him and nuzzle his face into Luffy soft black hair just to hear him giggle and coo his name as he tried to wrap his little arms around his older brothers' middle.

And he hoped that when Luffy got older, that the boy with the puppy eyes never lost his cute charms.


End file.
